This invention relates to a flow regulator for an intravenous injection device and particularly to a flow regulator which includes an improved float body having an elongated slender upper portion which is restricted suddenly at the upper side of the float body and an elongated tapered lower portion to be seated against two valve seats.
Various forms of flow regulator for intravenous injection devices are provided in the art. Examples of the flow regulators are described, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,205,410, 3,227,173, 3,465,784, 4,055,176 and 4,056,116. FIG. 1 shows one of conventional flow regulators which has a container 1, a float body 2 to be seated against a valve seat formed in a rubber member 21, a flexible tube 3 having a bellows like construction connected to the bottom end of the container 1, and a pushing rod 4 inserted in the tube 3. Although the valve seat of this device is effective for providing a good sealing effect, the device has a disadvantage in that the presence of the pushing rod requires a greater number of steps for assembly.